A Quest for Khione
by FR3D99
Summary: After the demigods won the war, many of the minor gods are now supporting Olympus again. Jason and Percy have been asked by Khione for help, so they travel to her palace. They get a little surprise finding out what they are looking for. This was created for school use, but I'd be more then happy to continue it if it gets attention. Chapter two released :)
1. Khione's Quest

**This is my first story. I think I did alright, but it was for school, and school isn't the place I try my hardest. This is an exception, I really enjoyed writing this. I'd be happy to continue if it gets attention, and of course, if people like it. **

**I check this everyday being the impatient being that I am.**

**_15/05/14 Since the end was rushed, I've been polishing it off and fixing it. It still may not be as flawless as Elsa's Staircase, but it's getting there. Around 100~200 words changed, sentences, paragraphs even. IT MUST BE ACCEPTABLE!_**

**_17/5/14 Couldn't help it. Work has begun on chapter 2._**

**_25/6/14 No, this isn't dead. I recently reread the HoO books, and realized some of this wouldn't work with the story, so I fixed it up. The story is slightly changed. School holidays soon, so if I can be stuffed, which I probably could be, I'll continue this. Thanks for all the good reviews! And each Fav and Follow mean alot, thanks :D_**

**DISCLAIMER: If you haven't guessed already, I don't own Percy Jackson or Frozen. I can dream though.**

* * *

_Something has been stolen. Something so crucial to keep the world in balance, that people will sacrifice their lives to protect it, or take it. Something worthy of the gods themselves. We are lucky that this world has heroes, heroes the world didn't know existed, heroes that are willing to put their own lives at stake to make sure that all is kept in balance. These people are demigods, half god, half mortal. We will fight for our people until our last breath, for the sake of the world, and every living thing upon it. We are sons and daughters of gods. We are demigods._

* * *

When Jason told me it was going to be cold, I thought 'Sure, I'll just grab some jeans and a jacket, spare change of pants and off we go!'

I wish he told me we'd be going to the arctic. If I didn't have total control over water, I probably would've frozen within the first few seconds, but, the cold never really bothered me anyway. Surprisingly, I thought it was quite comfortable, being surrounded by 70% of the Earth's fresh water. The sun was rising up over the horizon, turning all the ice red, showering the landscape in a warm glow.

Unfortunately for Jason, he wasn't as good with water and ice as I was, since he was the son of Zeus and all. Lightning or storms won't really help you too much when you're out for a stroll in one of the coldest places on earth. I read somewhere that the average temperature is in the arctic -37 degrees celsius, which I guessed is pretty cold. Jason was wearing so many layers of clothes he was probably bulletproof. And he was still shivering like crazy.

"So, where to?" I asked him.

"uhm.." he said, his face starting to turn blue. He took what looked like an ordinary smart phone, and started navigating it, with extreme difficulty. I wonder how good the reception was down here. Finally, he reached what he was looking for.

"It says here, we have to go to -82.98 north,-156.81 west. So lead the way, Mr GPS." Because I was the son of the Poseidon, God of the Sea, Bringer of Earthquakes, Lord of horses, I knew my stuff when it came to navigating the sea. It just came to me. And because we were surrounded by not much more than solidified water, it counted. I knew where to go.

"This way" I said, starting to wade through the snow. It was probably a foot deep, which slowed us down a little, but we had the energy to keep going. After what felt like hours, we finally came to a clearing. Or what seemed like one. The area looked like a flawless frozen lake, except that it didn't look like there was any water underneath, not that I could sense anyway. I could tell where running water was from a mile away, and it wasn't here. It was in the shape of a flawless circle, maybe something around a kilometre in diameter. But what surprised me was that it was completely empty.

"Are we missing something?" I asked Jason, "is it supposed to be like this?" Jason looked at me like I was a dog that just took a poop on the front lawn.

"Step inside, find out for yourself." He said that like the sphere counted as being 'inside'. I took a step in.

* * *

Suddenly the world around me changed. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, but that wasn't the least of it. There was a town here, castle and all. But what amazed me more was that it was completely created out of ice. All the houses, the pathways, everything, was made out of ice. It reminded me of Olympus, just instead of actual building materials it was ice. Must've been pretty expensive to create, I thought. And surprisingly, none of it seemed to be melting, even though the weather inside the sphere was quite comfortable. Jason, also gazing in awe out his surroundings, looked like he was even starting to sweat inside.

"So… Why are we here again?" I thought we were just going out for some bowling or something, but I scraped that idea when we got on the helicopter. Jason, still in a daze, kept starting at the castle. It was really something. It must've taken years for mortals to build, especially in this climate.

Eventually, he replied. "I told you before; Khione has a 'job' for us."

Gah. Khione. She was one of Gaia's highest officers, but when the 7 put the Earth back to sleep, she didn't go down with it well. The gods made her take a casual bath in the River Lethe, which erased her resent memories. The gods had learned to be nicer to the minor gods, so there wasn't any more 'misunderstandings'. She forgot about what she did, and since the gods were nice to her, she lost her hatred. She wasn't an enemy, but she was still cold, and just like her, snow can be ruthless and unforgiving.

It must've been pretty important what she wanted to do with us, because she could've probably quite easily come to us or at least sent an email or something.

We started towards the castle, looking more and more incredible the closer we got. After a while of passing through the village, I still managed to underestimate the castle. It had towers that reached the skies, flawless in every edge. The entrance was massive, at least 5 meters high. I knocked. And it opened, just by itself. It didn't look mechanical either, probably just your ordinary simple magic.

Inside were wind spirits aimlessly floating around the place, but apart from that is was practically empty. No furniture, just one giant room, and a double staircase leading upstairs. It really pleased my OCD.

"Upstairs, I'm guessing?" I asked Jason.

He nodded.

"Try not to slip" he muttered, his eyes wandering. He was probably used to being around wind spirits, because of his relationship and the wind. Yea, he can control that too.

At the top of the staircase was another door, but this one was open. Once we reached the top, we were greeted by a woman, maybe in her early thirties, staring out on the balcony. She wore a white dress, making her slightly hard to see with hundreds of kilometers of snow in front of her.

"Khione." I breathed.

"Hello Percy, it's been a while."

* * *

I'm not sure what a 'while' was to her, since she was a few thousand years old. But she was a goddess, daughter of Boreas, the god of the wind and stuff, so she could look however she wanted to be. She actually had once been in a relationship with my father Poseidon, so would that make her my stepmother? Since she only looked about 10 years older than me, that fact gave me the hebe-jebes.

She turned around. Her skin was unnaturally white and pale, and she had lush black hair and cold coffee brown eyes, which gave off a very cold gaze. I felt chills run through my spine.

"I've called you here for a very important request." She said sturdily.

"Something very important of mine has been taken. Something which must be returned immediately."

"And what would that be?" Jason asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you, that you must find out for yourself."

"Gee, thanks." Jason whispered to himself.

Khione's voice sounded slightly desperate, like whatever was taken from her kept her intact.

Jason looked at me, and I could tell that he wanted me to decide whether to accept or not. Khione must have seen that too, because she also looked at me in question.

"Fine, where do we start?"

* * *

I'm glad I bought that spare change of pants. Khione led us to another location, somewhere else in the arctic, on her sleigh pulled by some pretty darn fast wolves. This place made Khione's kingdom look like a sandcastle. This place, unlike Khione's, was fortified to the teeth. 20 meter high walls surrounded the place which made it look like a high security prison.

There was only 1 door visible, a massive iron gate that loomed over the moat surrounding the kingdom. Yes, there was a moat. Fortunately for me, moats worked the opposite way. It was practically putting a bridge and a ladder leading up to the top of the wall, so getting on top shouldn't be a problem. And, of course, Jason could just fly up. What worried me were the _Venti_ flying up and down the walls. There were at least 10 of them in sight, all keeping a cautious eye on the landscape. If we didn't find this snow boulder to hide behind, we would've been toast. Or frozen sliced bread. Whichever.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is a kingdom of Boreas. My Father."

I nearly choked on my tongue. Your Father?

Jason looked like he had just seen a ghost. Which was true, with all the _Venti_ flying around. Jason had told me he met him once, things didn't go so well.

"Wait." Jason said. "Doesn't he live in Canada?"

"Well, yes. That is his main palace. You could call this his _holiday home. _He's been having a lot more free time after he _left_ old job."

Jason had told me that Boreas was the weatherman for the gods. Recently he had been fired for, you know, wanting to destroy the gods with Gaea. It didn't seem like much a punishment, but it seemed to have left a scar on Boreas. The gods told Khione that Boreas had quit, as the work was getting on top of him. But, of course, we know the truth.

"Why did your father take your belongings?"

"I… I don't know, but ever since what happened, he changed. He seemed much more aggressive then he normally is, which is really saying something. He just stormed in; literally, in a snow storm, and took… it"

I thought about this. I knew Khione was a much better person then Boreas, and whatever it was, it meant a lot to Khione. I had to do it for her.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"What we know is this. My..." She stuttered and paused for a second. "My item is being kept in the dungeons down below." The item must've had some sentimental value to her, because I've never seen her breaking like this ever.

"There's an entrance to the dungeon in the left wing on the castle inside. We've recovered some information from one of my people, who escaped from the castle."

She handed me a rolled up piece of paper, it was crumpled and stained with what looked like blood. I unravelled it, and on it, it had just a few letters. A113. She must've noticed that I was confused, so she helped.

"We don't know what it is. Although a code, or a name of something would be logical. Whatever it is, it has something to do with h…" There it was again. Another stutter. I wondered what it was.

"Has something to do with it." She corrected. If it was possible for her to be paler, she was.

"I wish you luck. I would join you if I could, but unfortunately I have some… business, to attend to."

She hurried off onto her sleigh, then sped down the horizon.

"Thanks for the help." Jason murmured under his breath.

I wish I knew what was going on with Khione. And I knew I was going to find out, after I recovered the thing.

"Well then, let's get started."

* * *

I wish I could say I had a well thought out plan. But, of course, being me, I didn't work well with plans. Jason, on the other hand, being much more responsible than me, quickly thought one up. We were going to get on top of the wall as quiet as we could, Jason would fly up and I would use the water. Then we would stealthily sneak to the main building, into the dungeon, work out what the code meant, get whatever it was that Khione lost, sneak out, and all would be well. I really wish it was that easy. We snuck up to the wall unseen, camouflaging into the snow. There was also a slight blizzard going on that worked in our favour. We managed to meet up inside one of the watch towers.

From here we could see the entire place. It was more of a town, moderate in size, but, like Khione's, stood a massive castle in the middle. It did remind me a lot of Khione, except not everything was made of ice, and there was no protective barrier protecting the town from the harsh climates of the arctic. Although no one seemed to care. The streets were bustling with what looked like normal people, but were probably more wind nymphs. What also was a standout was that everything was old fashioned, where else Khione's kingdom was much more modernized, although you don't really notice it until you go back.

"Right" Jason said, "Now comes the hard bit."

We tried our best slithering through the streets that snaked all the way the town. It was very disorientating, and every now and then Jason would have to fly up to see which way we were heading. It was lucky that seemed normal since everyone else was a wind nymph. We seemed to reach the castle gates without a problem. But the castle was a problem. 2 Heavily defended guards stood out front, watching the pass-byers cautiously.

We're going to need to cause a distraction.

Jason didn't think twice. He summoned the wind to blow a few nymphs into a carriage of 'Demeter's Fresh Fruit &amp; Veg' and sent them tumbling down. The guards went to the collision and we were able to slip inside.

It looked almost identical to Khione's castle, except that this one was filled with furniture and decorations. There were paintings on a wall, and one caught my eye. It was an old looking man, probably Boreas, with 2 younger boys. I realized they were his sons, Zethes and Calais. They both looked around their mid-thirties, and they all had wings. Something bothered me about the painting, like something was missing. Someone. Khione.

I would've stared at it for longer, but Jason pulled me behind a pillar. I heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs.

I took a peak. There he was, Boreas, looking exactly like the portrait of him. His hair and beard were covered in frost. He wore a suit which concealed most of his wings, but you could clearly see a large bulge in the back of his suit.

He started talking into a phone.

"…I know, I know, she is secured. We have guards surrounding her cell, she won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Khione is weak without her, soon she will be vulnerable. Then we will strike. But for now, we must wait. The time will come."

…Her? Who's her? Then it hit me. It couldn't be, could it?

He disappeared into another room.

Jason looked just as surprised and clueless as me.

"Comon Percy, stay alert, we gotta do this. We need to know." Jason reminded me.

I agreed with him. I wanted to help Khione. I wanted to warn her.

We headed off to the left, hiding when the occasional Wind Nymph came through. We finally managed to reach a set of stairs spiralling down without being noticed.

One way down, I started to descend.

* * *

We reached the bottom after about 1 minute of heading down the spiral. Now we were staring into a dark cave, dimly lit by the occasional torch. At the end of the tunnel, we were greeted by a large, sturdy iron door. Luckily for us, it was unlocked.

"Get ready for anything" said Jason.

There was nowhere to hide, so I swung it open, and I almost stopped breathing.

In front of me stood a massive cavern, at least 100 meters high, and who knows how wide. Cells lined the walls back to back, filled with people. The ceiling was covered in rough rock and stalactites hung over the cavern. I walked up to an empty cell; on top of the door it read 'A002'. A002. A113.

It was a cell number.

I turned around to tell Jason, until I heard someone call us. My heart paused. I looked to my right, and found 2 guards running towards us. Jason had noticed them to. I pulled out my sword, Riptide, A gift from my father, and got in a defensive stance. So did Jason. When our swords hit, the entire room rumbled. I got him down with a hilt to the head, and Jason got his down just as quick. Although I felt that more were coming.

"We need to get down there" I called Jason pointing down the cells.

Jason summoned the wild we started flying, literally flying, to the end.

A012, A019, A036, It was taking a while; Jason looked like he was starting to tire already. Prisoners we passed by tried to talk to us, but we just ignored them. We came here for one thing. If Khione also wanted these people to be rescued, or if they were even Khione's, we would've gladly helped.

Jason dropped us at around A105. He looked exhausted, and I didn't blame him. We hadn't done a quest in ages. We had to run to the end of the cells. I looked above the door of the last cell. Just then, we heard a door slam open and saw a group of guards heading towards us. These people weren't _Venti, _but they didn't look any less intimidating.

'A112'.

"You might wanna see this Percy." Jason puffed, looking at a cell towering over the rest of the cells on the opposite side.

A113. Unlike the other cells, it was completely blank except for a small keyhole to the left. It had no windows, no bars at all. It was probably as dark as Nyx herself in there. It looked like it was made to hold something really big and powerful, that probably not even Poseidon's Cyclops army could barge throw. I also felt an aura of magic around it, probably something _Hecate _did when she was 'neutral'.

The key was hanging right next to the door. Obviously they weren't thinking that anyone would try and break in. I looked behind me to check on the guards, which were closing in fast. I had to do this now. I turned the lock and heard a very solid 'click'. The door slowly swung open.

She was awake but motionless in the corner, and she looked like she had been crying. She wore a blue dress that was ripped and stained, and her pure white hair was tied back. She was locked in shackles and the room around her was covered in frost. Had she been trying to get out?

Was she… Was she a demigod too? Could she be related to Khione? She slowly looked up.

"Who..?" She struggled.

"Were here to rescue you" I replied softly. "what's your name?"

"I…" She kept stuttering. "I'm Elsa, Daughter of Khione."

Just then, the guards reached the cell.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

This was a school project. It had to be in on time, so it was rushed. ***Been edited since then multiple times*** Thought I'd upload it here for the heck of it.

Sorry about the lack of action.

Sorry not sorry about the current ending.

The end was a bit rushed.

If it gets attention, I'll continue it.

I know that right now Elsa isn't really following her own story, but I might create a new one so it makes sense. I have an idea or two.


	2. Escaping the Kingdom

**Firstly, Thankyou!**

**Each and every fav/follow makes a big change and keeps me going.**

**The reviews have been great! makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Secondly, Sorry!**

**This Chapter is pretty short, I just wanted it to be out there. I'll start doing the third soon, its just that the rush weeks are happening. Tests and projects and everything is being done, so I can't say how long it'll be.**

**25/6/14 Also edited again, also trying to make it make sense, but it still only makes as much sense as this sentence. Sense. Anyways, its getting there. Also, if it wasn't so hard to get rankup in CS:GO, this probably would've been done by now. I'll get there.**

* * *

Jason, barely looking, had somehow found a sudden burst of energy to sweep all the _venti_ into a wall. I helped Elsa out of her shackles.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

She tried standing up, her legs wobbling. She finally managed to stand up straight.

"I… Boreas… Snow…" she stammered.

"We can talk about that later, but right now let's get out of here."

We began our slow silent journey through the hall, Elsa leaning on me and Jason. Every now and then a guard came to check on his friends, but instead he would find me and riptide. When we reached the stairs, she was exhausted, but had finally gotten the hang on it. I was beginning to tire too. I did a quick mental search for water, a cup or a drain line. Nothing.

We slowly hobbled up the stairs, which now felt 10 times taller from when we went down them. When we reached the top, Jason and Elsa were practically crawling. I realized I was kind of relieved that what we were looking for was a person, not a forty foot statue or something like that. We settled down in a back room that we found, and took a break. The air was much fresher up here than in the dungeon, and Elsa instantly looked revitalized when we took our first step out. I opened a few windows to let to cool air seep in.

I sat with the others to catch my breath. Elsa hobbled to the window and took a deep breath. Finally, she was the first to speak.

"So, who are you? And why did you come get me?"

To be honest, I hoped for "Oh, my heroes! You saved me from my eternal damnation! You shall be greatly rewarded with all the blue pancakes you can eat!" But for some reason, that rarely happened.

"My name's Percy, and this is Jason. We're demigods, like you." I guessed. "Khione sent us on a quest to rescue you."

"It would've been helpful if Khione told us that it was a person." I overheard Jason under his breath.

"Wait, Khione?" She turned around. . Even though she was now scowling, she looked much better than before, I mean much, much better. If I didn't know who she was already, I probably would've guessed a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Khione doesn't care about me." she said distastefully.

Another demigod who thought their godly parent didn't care about them. They just keep coming.

"Sure she does, she just, uhm… Has her own way of showing it. Being a god is a busy job." I lied. All the gods probably did was accept offerings and argue all day, maybe watch some poor demigods that ended up on a Hephaestus TV game show.

"Oh, she has time for me. She's had the last 200 years to… to explain." Her voice faltered. "Instead she kept me in that… casino."

She grumbled something else, but all I heard was something about her step-mum.

"We'd better get going." Said Jason. "They've probably noticed the unconscious guards scattered around the place and that one of their important prisoners is missing."

"You're not going back to Khione right? Elsa asked cautiously. "I would much appreciate it if I never saw her again. She cares about no one but herself. She'd probably just use me again."

"Wait, when did you last see her?" I asked Elsa. If it was one of the memories that was erased, things might be able to change.

"Oh, I don't know." She said. "I had been in their so long..."

"What did she tell you?"

Elsa thought for a bit. "The last time I saw her, she wanted to use me. She said the gods were evil, and that I needed to join her to survive. I didn't listen to her, and said no, so she ordered Boreas to contain me.

This was after she supported Gaea, which meant she wouldn't remember it. She probably thought Boreas stole Elsa, which is why Khione wanted us to get Elsa out. Maybe she wanted her for something else.

I thought for a while. I could take her back to Camp Half-blood, where she'd be safe and hopefully enjoy it, but I didn't really want to get on Khione's bad said. Again.

"How about we see what she wants with you, and if it's her for own personal gain, we'll take you somewhere else." I asked her.

"Fine." She finally replied. "But only because you saved me from that hell hole."

"Well then." Jason said. "lets head off, shall we?"

We managed an easy escape through the window of the castle, but now guards were everywhere around the streets. We were easily the most wanted people in this town. We started navigating the streets, but progress was slow as we had to keep hiding all the time. We found an empty ally way leading off to the right, away from the crowds.

As we walked through it, the air seemed to get colder. It was darker, but the end was light. We were just about to reach the end when I heard footsteps behind us. I turned around to see a lone kid wandering in behind us. He looked around 7 years old, and he looked lost. Jason and Elsa stopped too.

Elsa was the first to speak up.

"Hi there." She tried to sound positive. "Are you lost?"

"I am looking for my Father." He replied. "He left and told me he was going to see someone. I wanted to come too."

"Well, come on. We can help you find him. What's his name?"

"His name is Boreas." He calmly replied.

My heart stopped and I wanted to get as far away from this kid as possible, but he continued.

"But its ok." He said, looking behind us. "Because he's here now."

**PLERTTWIRST (soz not soz)**

**1/06/14 Rush week. All the exams, papers, reports, projects, tests have all been scheduled to this week onwards. This week is the most hectic, and after this week I can finally continue with this story. Sorry about the wait, but I'm sure most of your probably won't mind... or notice :P**

**10/06/14 Rush week turned into rush fortnight. Lasted a little longer then expected. I should be able to start again this weekend. Should.**


	3. It's about fricken time

**Now, I'm expecting atleast 2 responses.**

** 1\. 'Its about fricken time, its been like, 49 Fricken days? Holy crap... I didn't even realize...'**

** 2\. 'Oh yea, I forgot this existed.'**

**Well, again, its not the longest chapter in the world, but it'll do for now, I guess.**

**Sorry for the wait, and thanks to the people that fav'd, followed and reviewed! **

**And I'd just like to thank the people saying 'Are you going to update?' and 'Please update!', it really helped me to... update it.**

**Anyways, Enjoy?**

* * *

I wanted to stay cool (pun intended) and say something smart and witty, but all that managed to come out was an unusually squeaky 'Hi'.

Boreas turned to Jason, and put on a dark smile.

"Ah, Jason, it's been too long. I see you survived, which does surprise me. How's you dad doing? I'm guessing he hasn't thought twice about me after what he did to me."

"He did what you deserved. Anyways, I hear [INSERT OTHER WIND GOD HERE] is doing a much better job then you."

"You think that's the only thing he did to me?" Boreas's smile had faded, and he started sounding aggressive. "That man, will one day, get a taste of his own medicine. He will go through the pain he has sent hundreds of others through, for doing the smallest things."

Thunder rumbled in the sky.

Boreas's smile returned. "But for now, we will just have to see what happens."

He turned to Elsa. "Elsa, my Granddaughter. How lovely it is to see you. It's a shame about your Father, he seemed like such a nice person when Khione first introduced him."

Khione looked like she'd just been shot.

Jason growled. "Why did you take her? Why did you keep her locked up to die?"

"Ah, well, it's a long story."

"Oh, great, story time," I grumbled, but Boreas ignored me.

"You see, when Khione finally joined me against the gods, we knew we would need as much help as we could get. And when Elsa reappeared on our radars, we knew we had to have her, with or against us. It's a shame she declined, she might've won us the war.

"I'd never work for you, ever," Elsa butted in, but Boreas kept going.

"After it seemed she would never join us, we knew we had to lock her up, and so we did. She put up a bit of a fight, but it wasn't really anything."

Elsa Glared at Boreas.

"And she's been there ever since. But recently, Khione seems to have... ah, forgotten that she did it, so I'm guessing she sent you here to recover her. She must've sensed her here. And so naturally, just because it's my dungeon, under my castle, in my kingdom, she'd blame me."

Boreas shook his head disapprovingly. "But anyways, once she finds out, she'll come running back to me, begging to be by my side again."

"But why did you keep her? Why didn't you just release her after the war ended?" I replied. I tried to sound confident and aggressive, but it was hard, since he was the god of winter and all.

"Oh, just for precautions. Leverage, even. Khione wasn't supposed to find out about her, but alas, she did somehow."

"Precautions?" Jason spat back, but Boreas ignored him.

"Anyways, I've had a lovely chat. But I think it's time to go now. Unfortunately for you, it seems this time you'll be joining her back in her cell."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Replied Jason, as he summoned the winds beneath him.

Jason, Elsa and I raced upwards as we were pushed by an invisible force. Elsa let out a massive 'yelp' as we were pushed a few hundred feet into the sky. I only barely heard Boreas yell 'Get them!' until we were around 100 meters out from the border. Unfortunately, soon enough, an army of _Venti _rushed after us, which isn't a pretty sight.

Jason kept us up, but he was majorly perspiring and looked in pretty bad condition. I was just about to ask him to put us down, until a hurricane of snow ripped through us. Jason instantly blacked out, and we started dropping around 100 feet to the ground. Elsa was next to me screaming, Now's a good time, I thought to myself.

Recently, I'd been practicing my powers, seeing what my limits were. Turns out, when it came to water, I didn't have many. Whenever it snowed back at home, I was able to turn it back into water, to keep the place less… Snowy. It also got me some extra bucks from 'Percy's home snow removal; for all your snow removal needs!'

I could sense the water beneath the thick layer of ice, and I willed it upwards, taking the snow and melting it as it rised. Soon, a geyser of fresh water spurted out and rushed into me and Elsa, slowing us down. I shot out my hand, and a jet of water headed towards Jason, grabbing him and also slowing his fall. He was still unconscious, and around 20 meters away from me and Elsa, but he was alive. I think.

Me and Elsa landed with a small 'thud'.

Then, I remembered that normally, water around Antarctica is pretty _cold, _and that some people can't handle it as well as me.

Elsa was shivering; but it wasn't as much of a 'cold' shiver, more of a 'what the frick just happened' shiver.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. "You don't look cold..?"

"Umm, yeah, the cold never really bothered me for some reason."

"Oh."

It was hard to believe, since she was wearing nothing but her blue dress, but she _is_ a daughter of Khione, the goddess of snow. Well, technically Khione was a _nymph, _but that was a touchy subject for her.

I ran over to Jason. He seemed to be breathing, but not in the best condition. He was still unconscious.

"He's breathing at least," called Elsa. "But that's probably not the worst of our problems right now."

About 100 meters away were the _Venti_, and they were closing in fast.

"I'll hold them off," Elsa called, "You take Jason back to safety. It's the least I can do for you."

I stifled back a laugh. "Yea, I don't think so. Your completely unarmed. You've just been in a dungeon for Zeus knows how long. You're not in any condition to fight."

"Unarmed?" She released a half smile, which I found terrifyingly cute. "I have arms, that's all I need."

"Uhm..."

She turned around, and faced the _venti_, who were just about here, and let loose a blizzard of snow and ice straight towards the pack.

**I've just realized, that every chapter has ended on, kind of a cliffhanger. Huh. K then.**


	4. Intermission

**WARNING: EXTREMELY SMALL CHAPTER.**

**Just kinda felt this had to be seperate for some reason. Dunno why. **

**And to keep things updated. **

**Dw, this should be the only chapter thats this small.**

**Emphasis on the 'should'.**

**Jk**

**Now read.**

* * *

Normally girls letting wind loose wasn't a pretty sight, but this, was terrifyingly amazing. A wall of snow and ice came crashing through the _venti_, potentially ripping them to pieces. It wasn't long before all the venti had evaporated, and the snow-storm faded.

I stood there, speechless. Her dress was cleaner now, somehow. Her hair was tied back around her shoulder, and she looked even better than before. Then I realized I was staring at her.

"Oh gods, that felt good," she yelled to the sky. "We really gotta do that again sometime. Meet 'cha here tomorrow, same time?"

I couldn't keep holding back my smile. "How in the fricken world did you do that? How'd… and the snow… the venti… how…"

"Well, I like the snow."

"I figured…"

She laughed a little. "I'm sure you could do the same with water, you just gotta try. And anyways, I'd been holding that in for a long time. I had to let it go."

We locked eyes for a moment; and everything seemed to slow down, relax. I nearly forgot about the past, the past the kept chasing me back.

A groan came from next to us, and we unlocked our gaze.

"What…" Jason groaned… Then his eyes shot open. "The venti! Where are they? Percy, did you get them? Did Boreas come too? Is…"

I interrupted him. "Yea, they're gone, thanks to Elsa."

"Oh… Wait, what? Really?"

Elsa tried to hide herself, but she had a pretty pleased look on her face.

"How?"

"She stormed them. Literally."

"It was nothing." She quickly said.

"Yea... nothing. Just sent a deadly snow-storm at a small _army_ of wind spirits, taking all of them out within a couple of seconds. You know, as you do."

Jason was wide-eyed. "You gotta tell me what happened, but for now, we should probably get back."

I looked around, and realized he was right. It was already getting dark, and being in the middle of Antarctica at night isn't really a top tourist destination.

"Well then," I said, checking our current co-ordinates, "Let's go see Khione, shall we?"


	5. The chapter with the really long title

**Soo, the website broke my story. It's fixed now. It took a while. Dammit fanfiction. Please never do that again. Thanks.**

* * *

**Its about time, I hear you say. Well, I agree. Its hard for me to write, because, unfortunately, I'm bad at thinking of ideas. I'll keep this going, but don't expect frequent updates. I don't have the time, and mind to do so. I'm also going to Japan in 4 weeks (yay) so I hopefully can pop out another chapter or two by then. But, the CS:GO ESL Cologne Tournament is starting this week, so I'll be pretty busy.**

** Another thing that was also stopping me was my amazing skill in the art of Procrastination.**

** Also, I've been working on my game 'Epic Llama's Epic Adventure' for a project in IT. It turned out alright.**

** Anyways, here it is. Funny thing is, I was just about to give up since I had a massive mental blank for a long time, but then 'Elsa Summers' posted this comment 'Wow! Amazing story. What happens next? I really wanna know. Please update soon.' and I had to force myself to continue. I'd just like to say thanks, you did both of us a favour. **

**Also, *Swear warning*. (Near the end)**

* * *

Shuffling through the snow while it was getting dark in Antarctica wasn't the best way I liked to spend my Thursday nights, but when you've just freed a powerful demigod from their grandfather who's the god of winter, it just feels right.

While we were walking, we exchanged stories. Jason and I told her about the Titan war, and how we sent Kronos and his mates back down to the depths of Tartarus. We would've told her about our most recent battle with Gaia, but we both weren't ready enough to remember it. Not after what had happened. Not after what we lost. Not after who we lost.

After what felt like nearly an hour of walking, a large, icy kingdom came into view. It seemed to be that after you've visited it, it stopped trying to hide from you. The sun dipped behind the walls of the kingdom, making a large red shadow on the ice below that looked pretty daunting.

We reached the gates and were led to the center castle by some friendly locals. I reminded Elsa that Khione had had her memory wiped, so she wouldn't remember putting her away.

"Just act cool," I told her, although she didn't really have to try hard since she was literally _cool_, and we entered the main castle.

Even seeing it for the second time, it was still pretty amazeballs. I was sure it couldn't be that structurally secure, but after being in a giant flying bronze Greek war trireme across the _mare nostrum_, anything's possible.

"You ready?" I asked Elsa.

"Yea… I hope."

The room seemed no different than last time, except for Khione leaning on the balcony.

"Sup," she called casually.

The room was silent for a moment, like the calm before a storm. Jason was the first to finally speak up.

"Why… Why didn't you tell us it was a person?"

Khione shuffled nervously. "You would've asked too many questions. I had to get her back as soon as I could, before my father could do something else too her. I am still confused to why he took him, but I hasn't been himself lately. I… I was scared."

She surprisingly looked legitimately worried.

"But that doesn't matter anymore. She's here now. Thank you."

Jason looked at me in question.

"Just like that? _Gee, thanks for saving my daughter from the god of snow. You can go now…? _No special rewards, not even an infinite ice freezer, or a fridge." I looked at Jason. "You need a new fridge right? Khione, get this man a new fridge."

"Uh…" Jason started, but changed his mind "Yea… Yea. I need a new fridge, can I have a new fridge? One of those ones that dispenser's water and other assorted beverages. Those are cool."

Khione looked at them confusingly. "Sorry… I don't have any fridges… I don't need any fridges…"

"The kingdom of snow doesn't have any fridges!?"

"Well, we're kind of practically in a giant fridge."

"Gah, fine." I looked sympathetically at Jason and tried to make it seem serious. "Its ok Jason, we can stop off at Leo and Calypso's place. Get Leo to make you a fridge. I'm sure he'd be happy to."

It was silent for a bit, and, looking around, everyone looked quite confused.

I finally spoke up. "Anyways, we'd better get going. Elsa, are you happy here?"

She had been silent for the entire meeting, so she seemed a little nervous. "I guess so…" She made it sound more like a question. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably. Depends if you get kidnapped again. So, probably."

A little smile made its way onto her face.

"Probably."

We laughed for a bit.

Afterwards, it was quite. It seemed like there was some nervous tension inside the room. But something else didn't feel right either…

A small gust of wind came through the window, and made everyone shiver, even Elsa. Before I knew what was happening, it was too late. The entire front side of the wall exploded inwards and frozen ice crystals flew around the place. The ground started shaking and an alarm went off, blaring into the room. Once the flutter of snow dissipated, a man with a large, bulky suit that looked like it was made out of ice matching his large build appeared. He had frost in his long hair and beard, and cold, dark eyes.

He spoke in a cold, hard tone. "Hello again. I see everyone's here, how nice." He turned his attention to Khione. "I like what you did with the place, it's a shame I'm going to have to tear it down."

Everyone was frozen out of fear.

Elsa spoke up. I could tell she was trying to sound confident, but if you were experienced enough with _fear, _it's not hard to spot someone trying to mask it. "Boreas. You kidnapped me. You kept me day there for Zeus knows how long. And now you attack _your _own Daughter_?_ I think it's time someone taught you a _fucking _lesson.

What she did next surprised me, even more then her choice of words. She summoned the snow and ice around her, made a massive whirlwind of deadly shards of ice, and hurtled it and herself at Boreas.


End file.
